


and all that good stuff

by InLust



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, amaya is bae, hand holding, post crisis on earth x, reflective conversation, zari is kind of a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: after crisis on earth x situation amaya finds herself staring at the anachronism map to make sure history hasn't changed





	and all that good stuff

**Author's Note:**

> "Prompt: zari and amaya comforting eachother after crisis on earth x cause they have no idea what to feel (since amaya served in WW2 and is having flashbacks or something and zari is like "and I thought having one religion banned was bad")"
> 
> honestly this prompt stuff doesn't happen often, but i wanted to give it a shot and i had a quiet night at work so it gave me sometime -- this prompt was kind of tough but im still working on characterizing and getting their dynamic i love them so much

Zari walks into the library and finds Amaya standing there, hands propped against the table, staring at the large screen. 

“Hey, what’re you doing here?” she asks, honestly surprised to find Amaya in the library. Usually, it’s Amaya that finds Zari.

Amaya sends a small smile to Zari. “Nothing in particular, just thinking,” she answers. Her voice solemn and heavy with thought. 

Zari almost feels bad for asking. She sidles up next to Amaya, leaning back against the table in the same position. She stares at the screen. The anachronism map is open and it’s hovered over Europe. Germany 1942. There’s a 0 in the circle beside it. 

“World War 2…” Zari points out softly. She wasn’t the type to talk about feelings and apparently, neither was Amaya. However, there is a compulsion to ask, “You okay?”

Amaya tilts her head towards Zari, wondering if she really wants to know. 

Zari just stares, waiting patiently. She does care and she hopes that at least Amaya knows that. 

Amaya stares back at the screen. Just when the room gets quiet, her answer comes. “Before joining the Legends, the Justice Society of America existed to help stop the Nazis. We used our powers for good. We helped stop the injustices of Hitler’s oppressive and disgusting narrative.”

“And there is a whole reality where that narrative is perpetuated and worshipped,” Zari understands. 

Amaya clenches her jaw. “Everyone was put on this earth for a purpose, no matter the color of their skin, the beliefs they follow, and the life they lead.”

“There are always people that find some way to discriminate and persecute people that are different from them.” Zari states. She stares thoughtfully at the map in front of them. “100 years later and history repeats itself in a different way.” It’s a rueful thought, but that was the reality they lived in. 

Amaya stares at Zari sympathetically. 100 years later. She sees the same look on Zari’s face that she’s felt inside of her. She stares down at Zari’s hand gripping the edge of the table. Her hand slides over Zari’s tense hand and closes around it to bring comfort. 

Zari looks down at Amaya’s hand on hers. Instead of tensing and pulling away, she relaxes under Amaya's touch. They both need this. “It’s a good thing I Ieft 2042, right?” she tries to joke, but there’s a heaviness in her chest. “Not like I could’ve done much to help.”

“That’s not true,” Amaya says. The conviction in her voice startles Zari. She can see the dark eyes shine with questions. “That’s what we’re here to find out. Our totems have bestowed great powers to us and you can learn to harness its power to do good.”

Zari smirks. “You’re still trying to convince me to be a superhero aren’t you?”

Amaya narrows her eyes playfully at Zari. “Not a superhero. A Legend.”

Zari actually laughs at this. “Wow, it sounds even more ridiculous out loud. Where do you come up with these lines?” 

Amaya smiles, getting exactly the reaction she wanted from Zari. She slips her hand underneath Zari’s to lace their fingers. “I’m serious. Our stories aren’t over yet. Maybe when we’re done fixing history, you will be able to go back to 2042 and be a part of history.”

Zari lets out a sarcastic laugh. 

“All it takes are people who are willing to do good,” Amaya points out. “You saw what we were able to do today when we banded together.”

“We were pretty badass,” Zari agrees. Amaya squeezes her hand encouragingly. “And I looked great in my outfit.” She lets a beat pass between them as she thinks about the day they just had. “I can’t even imagine where I’d be able to find help like that in 2042.”

“Have hope,” Amaya simply responds. “As long as you are willing to do good, there will be always be others out there willing to do the same.”

Zari smiles. She glances at Amaya’s hand holding hers and squeezes it. “Good triumphs over evil and all that good stuff right?”

Amaya lets out an incredulous laugh but nods. “Yes, good triumphs over evil and all that good stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me at nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
